


This Is N̸O̸T̸ A Game

by kwanniebae



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Demonic Possession, Depression, Ghosts, He Won’t Hurt You, Hide and Seek, Horror, I Promise He Won’t, It’s Just A Game, Let’s Play A Game, M/M, Murder, Right?, Suicide, We Are Having So Much Fun, You Will Play With Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanniebae/pseuds/kwanniebae
Summary: 𝗛𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗦𝗲𝗲𝗸. 𝗔 𝘀𝗶𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗸𝗶𝗱, 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗡𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗴𝗼 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁.𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝗳 𝙝𝙚 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝗽𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲, 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝘂𝗻. 𝗦𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴? 𝙃𝙚 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝘀𝗼 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘁. 𝙁𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧.𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗸𝗲𝗿. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗲, 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗻𝗼𝗿𝗺𝗮𝗹 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗸.𝗗𝗢𝗡'𝗧 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿.𝗪𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝘄𝗶𝗻! 𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸!______Boredom took over, they didn't noticed how insane this is. They spend their whole day surfing all over the internet, every single side of it. Nothing caught their attention, that is until they found a game. A game that involved summoning a evil spirit.Hide and Seek. An innocent and fun game. One or more players hide and the other have to look for them. Nothing harmful came from this game. Nothing.ፕዘጎነ ጎነ ክዐፕ ል ኗልጠቿ
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 11





	This Is N̸O̸T̸ A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains murder, depression, and suicide, so please don't read if you are sensitive to that. I'm warning you, please don't read if you are sensitive to that.

_**"**_ "I'm so bored, have you found anything to do?" Huening Kai, or Kai for short, asked, his voice holding a desperation he didn't intend to hide. He thought hanging out with his friends would end his misery, but apparently, he was wrong. It made him even more bored, just watching as all his friends had the same face as him. Boredom. 

They got together in Soobin's house, just like the previous Fridays. They would originally watch some random movies and eat a ton of junk food, but for some reason, even that bored them. They needed to do something more, something entertaining.

They had been scrolling the internet throughout the whole night, or more exactly, Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu been. Taehyun was eating some junk food he brought, trying to remove his boredom by eating. It wasn't working, they could all tell, but they didn't have the energy to tell him. Kai laid on the, now ruined, bed. He had been complaining all night, wanting to just do anything.

"If you stopped complaining and helped instead, we would have found something." Yeonjun didn't have enough energy to deal with Kai right now, his voice being evidence of that. The other let out a sigh and brought out his phone close to his face. The game was fun, but right now, he didn't want to play it. He just wanted to do something else, anything.

The five teens thought they would spend their whole night doing this, scrolling on their computer and phone to find a simple and fun game. That wasn't the case, Beomgyu long and exciting voice interrupting the, previously, silent room.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Their minds didn't register what he said, the only thing inside there was that he was too loud. It scared every single one of them, being caught off guard. They were about to scream back at him, but Beomgyu didn't even let them speak.

"Please look at this! This sounds fun, right? Can we please try it out?" Beomgyu pointed to something on the computer, the bright light shining on their faces the moment they went close to see. The owner of the loud noise moved away, his face shining out of excitement from the game they could potentially play. The others huddle up, Soobin reading out loud the black and somewhat creepy words displayed.

ቿጠልኗ ል ፕዐክ ነጎ ነጎዘፕ: ኗክጎክዪልሠ

𝗛𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗦𝗲𝗲𝗸. 𝗔 𝘀𝗶𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗸𝗶𝗱, 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗡𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗴𝗼 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁.

𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝗳 𝙝𝙚 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝗽𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲, 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝘂𝗻. 𝗦𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴?𝙃𝙚 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝘀𝗼 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘁. 𝙁𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧.

𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗸𝗲𝗿. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗲, 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗻𝗼𝗿𝗺𝗮𝗹 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗸.

ረልጠዪዐክ ፕ'ክነጎ ነጎዘፕ

𝗗𝗢𝗡'𝗧 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿. 

ዪቿሀዐ ቿጠልኗ ነ'ፕጎ ጎቻ ቿጎዕ

𝗪𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝘄𝗶𝗻! 𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸!

𝗠𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝙜𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗼𝘄: 

> 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝘂𝗺𝗺𝗼𝗻 𝙝𝙞𝙢

> ዕጎቿ ዕጎቿ ዕጎቿ ዕጎቿ

> ነፕዐየ ነዪዐየ ነፕዐየ ነፕዐየ

> ጌቿኗ ጌቿኗ ጌቿኗ ጌቿኗ ጌቿኗ

"Beomgyu, what is this?" There was something wrong about this, all of the creepy words he couldn't understand plastered on the website. Just from reading it, the strange words sent a shiver down Soobin's spine. It this was the wording, then how was this so-called game going to be?

"A game! Doesn't it sound interesting? Can we please try it! Just imagine being controlled by someone else." His excitement quickly traveled to Yeonjun, a big smile forming on his lips. Those two love creepy stuff, so it was no surprise he would be convinced quickly.

"I don't know, it gives me creepy vibes. Can't we please not do it." Kai begging came next, but Beomgyu and Yeonjun didn't hear him, too excited to try this game out. Knowing those two won't hear him, he formed his puppy eyes towards Soobin.

"We don't want to try it. Be more realistic here you two, this is creepy. Are you going to ignore all of those words that we couldn't even read?" Despite being the second youngest, Taehyun was seen as the mature one in their group. He would occasionally act goofy with the others, but right now is not the time.

"Don't worry Tyunnie, we all know this isn't going to work. We just want to try it for fun, there is nothing wrong with that, right?" Beomgyu knew his weakness, he is sure of that. Displaying that beautiful smile in front of him wasn't helping him at all, he couldn't disagree with anything when being shown that.

"Okay, you may be correct on that, but we still don't want to try it. End of discussion." The pout came, and Taehyun had to resist the urge to agree with Beomgyu. That boy would be his weakness, and he would do anything to make him happy. The urge was getting bigger then moment those eyes looked at him, and he couldn't fight it anymore.

"Fine! We will try it." The only thing he could hear in Beomgyu's cute and, extremely, loud cheering. Call him anything, but just being able to see his smile makes him happy too. The hug he got next made his heart warm. He knew that fighting to show his smile was becoming more difficult these days.

"WHAT!? PLEASE SOOBIN, TELL THEM NOT TOO!" Kai launched himself towards Soobin, the only person he is trusting now, seeing as the others are betraying him right in front of him. Soobin responded by rubbing his hair, trying to calm the younger down. Sadly, that wasn't calming his own fast-beating heart.

"You two will be fine! As an older brother, I will be by your side and protect you, or did you forget that?" Soobin didn't feel like responding to his 'older brother', or so he calls himself. He couldn't speak up, too terrified by this idea. The soft contact on his finger did calm him down, but it was not enough.

He has a bad feeling about this, but he can't even comprehend what's about. Knowing that the grayish-blue boy won't give him a response, Yeonjun stands up and motions Beomgyu to follow him. He does, with a reluctant Taehyun behind him.

"Beomie, did you read the instructions?" The voice faded away as the three walk farther from them, looking for the materials they need. His heart beats faster the moment he heard the sweet voice saying those words. It's like his heart is warning him, warning him to not do it.

It scares him, his eye was evident to that fear. They didn't look at him, look at those eyes. His lip twitches, seeing as his friends gather the necessary things, not caring about Kai and him. They don't care about their fear, they don't care.

_All to get rid of their boredom, right?_

His hand still continued the motion to calm Kai down, but he could still feel the younger tighten his grip the moment the older came back. His hands carried black candles, lots of it. Soobin doesn't know where those came from, he wasn't a person to have candles laying around.

"Soobin, you had everything we needed. Are you sure you weren't going to do it by yourself? Hide and Seek is for more that one player, silly boy." All he could do is respond with a glare, which wasn't really effective. The flying kiss was, they both know it was. That soft blush on Soobin's face confirmed everything and the way he turned to look at Kai just to hide it. He was too obvious.

"Black candles, new antique dolls, and chanting some words, how dumb can this be?"In came Taehyun, his complaining being heard all the way over here. Him agreeing to it doesn't mean he finds the idea pleasant. In fact, he just thinks it dumb, all of it.

"Hyunnie, stop complaining for a minute. It may seem dumb, but at least we are doing something. Just think about this as filling your boredom." He stopped, knowing the black-haired was true. The dolls scared him, their creepy eyes staring deep in his souls. After all of this, he will never touch one. He let out a silent sigh, thinking about all of the things he had done for Beomgyu.

"New antique dolls? Black candles? How did you find that? Soobin, did you have all of this stuff here? How come I have never seen them?" Kai rambles, questions being asked left and right. Surprisingly, Soobin heard them all. It wasn't the first time that he heard the younger ramble, he would do that every time he's nervous.

"I never had those things. How did you find them?"

"They were laying around? We thought you left them." Silence. They didn't know what to say, too much thoughts processing in their minds. Soobin could feel Kai tighten more, too much to the point where it would leave a mark later. Beomgyu let out a nervous laugh, trying to remove the tension in the room. It wasn't working, but at least he tried.

"Guys, maybe Soobin forgot he had these things?" It didn't sound the way he intended to, his words coming out more like a question. He saw Yeonjun bite his lips, second thinking the whole thing. He saw Taehyun look down, his worry face not being displayed, but he could still tell he was. He saw the fear of Soobin and Huening Kai, he could feel it.

Beomgyu felt pressured, he didn't know what to say. His heart hurts, seeing the people he loves and cares worried over something that involved him. He was the one that brought the idea, it was his fault they are wearing those faces. He was about to speak up, tell them he is sorry, and forget about all of this.

"Haha, clumsy me, I forgot I left those things, you guys don't have to worry about it."

_That wasn't him._

Beomgyu, and the others, instantly look at the person that voice came from. There sat Soobin, a soft smile on his face, completely covering his true emotions, his fear. It was directed at Beomgyu, he knows it was. Kai let go, ready to complain about the whole idea. He couldn't, Beomgyu, and later Yeonjun's, cheering interrupting him. 

"THIS WILL BE SO FUN!" 

"YEAH! ARE YOU READY, CAUSE I AM!"

Their cheering filled the room, fighting, and winning, the tension is previously held. The placed the necessary material on the floor, quickly organizing it to where the sketchy website told them to. Soobin wanted to go help, but something prevented him from. Something was telling him to stop all of this, stop it all. 

_Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop._

He didn't pay attention to it, agreeing to that someone who was telling him not to. He needed to agree. Soobin decided to just stay back, afraid of touching any item they brought. Next to him was the, really terrified, younger.

_Fear, an unpleasant feeling one would not want to experience. One would try to hide it, but it too strong to battle. Why would one make themselves feel this emotion? Why? Tell me. WHY?_

His thoughts wouldn't shut up, even if he fought so hard for it too. He didn't want to listen to it anymore, he knows those thoughts are correct. He does his best to ignore them, a feeling inside of them telling him to. He feels someone beside him, so close on his ear, he could feel their breath, ready to whisper something.

He doesn't understand anything, gibberish words being thrown down his ear. It creeped him out, his ears ringing the sound it made. Hissing, just like a broken television would do. A human wouldn't be able to do that, he _knows_ that. Who was it?

No one was beside him, or not close enough to whisper in his ear. Kai was far away from him, looking down, his lips turned in a scowl. His body language expressed a lot, the tight gripped down his leg, so hard the palm was turning red. He was shaking, and at that moment, he regretted everything.

He wanted to go over there and comfort him, hug him, and tell him that everything would be okay. He couldn't, someone didn't let him. It's like a wall was between them, he couldn't pass. He couldn't stand up, all he could do it stare. Stare at how much pain someone precious to him is experiencing.

Someone was pushing him down, preventing him from standing up. He could feel the hand, so long and _gross_. The nails dug down his skin, the feeling so clear even with his clothes on. It dug deeper, the sharpness breaking the skin, blood slowly sliding down.

Then, there was nothing. Nothing at all. He didn't feel any blood, didn't feel like someone was beside him, watching him. It was over. Gone. For now.

"Soobin, Kai, we are done! Now there is one thing left! Come here, we need you two for this one." The brightness in Yeonjun's voice was incorrect to the situation, too happy and bright. It was wrong, so wrong.

They kept a space empty, a circle, where they would sit down. Around them where lit candles, brighten the, now, darkroom. It gave a haunting vibe, especially with the antique dolls plastered around the room. They were staring at them, at him, judging eye so clear, even in this terrifying darkness. He didn't stare back. 

Kai reluctantly went beside Beomgyu, who, like the other two, was already sitting down. Their moods were opposite, one excited while the other scared. Soobin followed, sitting at the only space left, his back shivering as a doll continued to stare at him.

Yeonjun grabbed his hand, the soft contact giving him a shocking feeling. He won't ever forget the feeling, softness surrounding his whole hand. They fit perfectly, so comfortable with one another. Another feeling came from his opposite hand, making him forget about everything he was thinking. 

ዘዐሠ ዒሁጎርጕረሃ ዘሁጠልክነ ቻዐዪኗቿፕ ነዐጠቿፕዘጎክፕ.

Everyone was holding hands, he noticed that quickly. They were forming a circle, Kai connecting the final piece by linking their hands together. It was unusual, but he didn't dislike it. It calmed him, the beating of his heart reducing.

"Are you guys ready?" Nothing. No words. They couldn't speak, their mouth were all frozen. Were they afraid? Did they give up? No. 

Why? Why didn't they stop? They could've, no, they should have. Why? The question is there, but with no answer. No one knows the answer, not a single soul. No one, but _them_.

Beomgyu reluctantly nodded to the older, the others following behind. Even Kai, but they all could see he didn't want to. He still did it. They all thought it was the pressure to follow everyone, something normal. No, no it wasn't. 

_It was never him._

A silent breath. They made sure all of them took one. They needed it. This was all a game, right? Why were they so nervous? Someone is screaming at them not to do it, can they not hear? They can't hear it, they can't hear the desperate calls.

It was too strong, _he_ was too strong. _He_ was already here. They can't see it. No one can.

They chanted. Words took over, filling the whole room. One. Two. More chanting. Nothing. Three. Four. They continued. 

ጎ'ጠ

It wasn't Huening Kai. The chanting continued. The creepy words took over, even he didn't know what he was saying. He felt the room shake. He swears he did. Was he the only one that felt it? No, he wasn't. He wasn't the only one. They all felt it. They just didn't have the courage to speak about it. Fear. It felt way too real. It was all because of _him_. Or should **we** blame the humans for being ignorant?

ዘቿዪቿ

It wasn't Yeonjun. The chanting continued. He noticed the red circle inside the one they made. It haunts him, the star inside so bright it hurts his eyes. It was all a joke, right? A black smoke burst out, reminding him that it wasn't a joke. It circled around them, teasing them. It's playing with them, enjoying it. Their faces are the best, the face of fear. _He_ will enjoy this so much.

ሠልጎፕጎክኗ

It wasn't Taehyun. The chanting continued. The antique dolls were screaming, pain taking over. They were crying. Then, their faces broke, creating a whole mess around them. It splattered, just like blood would. They were silenced, forever. Thank god, they were annoying. Disgusting. The tears were still there, will always be there. Pain doesn't leave, it's permanent. _FOREVER_.

ቻዐዪ

It wasn't Beomgyu. The chanting continued. The candles' light turned off, giving them no source of light. It's dark. A screeching could be heard somewhere, so haunting it gave them shivers. It sounds like someone was dying, but they can't do anything. All they do it hear, hear the cry of help. It's screaming more, telling them to stop. It stopped, finally dead. Fire came out of the circle, taking the form of a creature. His red eyes stand out, blood sharp eyes. A demon.

ሃዐሁ

Soobin noticed the neutrals faces everyone had, trying to match their mood with the words. He wondered if they are okay, each one of their faces changing to fear. He noticed how hard Yeonjun and Kai gripped his hand, so hard to the point it hurts. It looks like they want to cry, ready to leave this place. He can see them all shaking, staring at the circle in the middle. Why are they scared? Why?

A cult. All reminds him of a cult. Hands raised, their faces, the environment, the chanting, everything reminded him of a cult. Cult, how do people feel in one? Nothing makes sense. Nothing.

He felt it. He felt something. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. It hurts. Too. Much. የልጎክ.

_MAKE IT STOP!_

ረቿፕ'ነ የረልሃ

The seeker has been chosen. 

The chanting was over. It's time. Everything stopped. The light of the candles turned on, bringing the light back. It was silent again, the only thing heard was their heavy breathing. They didn't know what to do, everything hurts. They all felt like crying, the situation finally hitting them.

One was missing. Nowhere to be seen. They heard something, footsteps. It haunted them, each one echoing all over the room. 

Stomp.

Stomp.

ነፕዐጠየ.

Then, it stopped. Their hearts were beating fast, and there was no way it was slowing down. They didn't move, couldn't move. They were paralyzed, trying to process everything that happened. The empty space haunts them, reminding them that someone is out there, trying to end their lives.

"Guys..." His voice was shivering, it took so much of him to let out that simple word. He needed to, the computer beside him flashing, trying to communicate with them. They never listen to her, they ignore her. Now it's too late. She tried, but it didn't work. She failed, but it wasn't over. There was only one solution left. The only way to survive.

𝗜 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗘𝗗 𝗬𝗢𝗨

𝗜 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗘𝗗 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗕𝗨𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗡𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥 𝗟𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗘𝗡𝗘𝗗

𝗥𝗨𝗡

𝗛𝗘 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗛𝗔𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡

𝗥𝗨𝗡 𝗕𝗘𝗙𝗢𝗥𝗘 𝗜𝗧'𝗦 𝗧𝗢𝗢 𝗟𝗔𝗧𝗘

𝗢𝗿

𝙆𝙄𝙇𝙇 𝙃𝙄𝙈

𝗜𝗦 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗢𝗡𝗟𝗬 𝗪𝗔𝗬 𝗧𝗢 𝗦𝗨𝗥𝗩𝗜𝗩𝗘

𝗦𝗔𝗖𝗥𝗜𝗙𝗜𝗖𝗘 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗛𝗨𝗠𝗔𝗡 𝗧𝗢 𝗦𝗔𝗩𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨𝗥𝗦𝗘𝗟𝗙

𝗞𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗛𝗜𝗠

𝗞𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗛𝗜𝗠

𝗞𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗛𝗜𝗠

"Kill him." They all looked at what Beomgyu pointed. The words 'kill him' kept flashing, reminding them that it's only way to survive. Killing the demon, along with the human possessed. That is how it is.

The body is now the demon's. There is nothing they can do about it. The only way he is able to get out is by winning the game. He's gone, and they can't save him. It's either saving themselves or saving him. 

"Kill Soobin." Saying those words hurt, but knowing that the only way to live if by doing that hurt more. They all wanted to cry, which is what the younger did. He let out a painful cry, finally releasing the emotions he tried to keep inside. Everything hurts, the situation pained him. 

Yeonjun didn't know what to do. He felt empty, nothing mattered anymore. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. One tear fell down. Another came down. Before he knew it, a waterfall because pouring down. He tried to stop it, furiously rubbing his eyes, but it didn't. He couldn't stop the guilt on his heart. He wished he could go back and stop them from doing this. Then, everything would be normal, they would be all together. All safe.

_I'll save you for last. Yes, that seems like a good plan. Imagine the satisfaction of cutting you up little by little. Chopping you up alive, all while he sees it. The screams of pain and terror, perfect. I'll wait for you. I'll save the best for last._

They weren't alone. They could all hear the rattling somewhere, _he_ was near. Then, a screeching sound, a sharp device being dragged on the floor. It kept going, every second louder and louder. It was getting closer, and all they could do it stay silent. The tears kept coming down, their terror rising up.

Closer.

Louder.

_Closer._

_Louder_.

Silent. The sounds disappeared; the haunting screeching, the thundering footsteps, their heavy breathing, their whimpering, and Beomgyu's heartbeat. When old sounds leave, new ones are formed.

A slash. Bones shattered. Forced to leave the body, it didn't know where to go. Gravity did its thing, bringing it down the floor. It took an eternity for it to hit the ground, but it finally did. A loud thump. It was tormenting them, the sound ringing on every corner of the room.

_One down, three more to go._

With nothing left to control the body, its only option was to follow the last alternative. Gravity. It dragged the body down, ruining the carpet the moment it landed. A big puddle was below it, the candles making it shine brightly. 

Run. Hide. They didn't, couldn't. They could only stare at the source of this, the previously soft boy. There was nothing soft on him, the smirk on his lips warning them before it's too late, before he kills them. His red soulless eyes looked at them, a bloody ax on his hand. The blood was dripping off the ax, real disgusting blood. One drop, another drop.

The balcony behind him, previously closed, was fully open. The wind came to visit the room, sending a chill to the humans it touched. Except one, which it didn't understand why. He was long gone, never coming back. It tried, so many times, but nothing worked. It gave up, realizing that the eyed opened head belongs to him.

The wind then decided to blow the curtains, revealing the glorious bloody moon. It was shining so bright that night, so majestic on the dark sky. There were no stars lighting the boring sky, nothing. It was time for the queen to show who is the brightest in the dark hours, and she was doing amazing. Nothing can compare to the various shades of red, it was perfect. Perfect, for what came next.

_No, no. Please. I didn't kill him. I DIDN'T!_

𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢.

_I didn't. IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! IT WASN'T ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! It wasn't me._

| Ҝ|ㄥㄥ乇ᗪ 卄|爪.

Taehyun stood up, slowly walked towards the fallen body, no emotion on his once lovely eyes. No one moved, out of fear or curiosity. He didn't care, either way, he doesn't see the point of living anymore. He's dead, the boy he loved is dead.

He only had one wish left, his _last_ wish.

Taehyun kept walking to the lonely body, the agony growing more and more. He kneeled the moment he was in front of it, not daring to see the head beside it. His eyes weren't the same, the soulless opened eyes that will stay like that, forever. He hates it, hates that it doesn't have the same emotions is used to have.

A single tear slid down, just as lonely he is. No one to accompany it, no one to tell him that everything would be okay. He tightly grabbed the cold hand, trying to use his own warmth to stop the freezing feeling. It didn't work.

_What's the point of living if you aren't here anymore? You aren't by my side, will never be._

He let go of the hand, softly placing it towards the ground. He turned around, looked at the two who had a horrified look on their faces. He wanted them to run, wanted them to live. He didn't care about himself, but he did care about them.

_I don't want to live in a world where you aren't part of it._

"Run! Please." He said with the loudest voice, surprising the other two. He smiled at them, the softest smile he could muster. He saw how new tears ran down their cheeks, over the dried stains of their previous tears. He saw how Kai, with his lips bitten to stop himself from crying, grabbed Yeonjun's hand, dragging him up. He looked at Taehyun, tears poured down. He nodded, a forced smile on his face.

Taehyun turned around and hugged the dead body, his ears looking for a sound, for a heartbeat. It wasn't there, he knew it wasn't. He looked at the neck, his eyes making a head. He knew it was all fake, but he couldn't help but smile. Smile at those lovely eyes that he fell in love with.

They shakily began to leave the room, the younger using all of his strength to support the weak Yeonjun. They decided to look at Taehyun for one last time, knowing that they will never see him again. He looked happy, a soft smile on his face. The tears long dried on his cheeks, his eyes having the same brightness it used to have when looking at Beomgyu. He kept hugging the body, the cold feeling not affecting him at all. He closed his eyes, relaxing at the silent heartbeat.

_You know what, I never got to confess._

They left, the guilt strongly imprinted in their hearts. He came closer to him, deciding to let the other two go.

_I love you. I love you so much, Beomgyu._

He was next to him, the ax raised up, but the soft smile didn't leave. On the speed of light, the ax went down, hitting his head. The impact smashed it, creating a mess all around them. His bones cracked, little pieces and blood splattered all over the room. He didn't stop, the impact satisfying him. He keeps swinging, keeps hitting.

_I love you too._

The head wasn't recognizable anymore, all smashed and splattered all over the room. On the bottom to it laid the beheaded body, the blood marking the clothes. The ax laid on the ruined head, all covered by both of their blood. He left it there, following the other two with nothing but his blood-covered face. The smirk never left its place.

It didn't matter. They were finally together.

_Two down, two more to go._

𝗛𝘂𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴.

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!_

_I didn't do it. I didn't do it. It was you, yes, it was you. Please, it wasn't me. PLEASE! IT WASN'T ME!_

|ㄒ'丂 卂ㄥㄥ 爪ㄚ 千卂ㄩㄥㄒ.

They ran towards the staircase, the weight of someone slowly him down. It was on the right side, not a long run. They ran, trying to not fall down the stairs. They were greeted by the living room the moment they were down, nothing abnormal about it. He could feel the older shaking, the sight on the door making both feel uneasy. He pretended he wasn't shaking along with him, the responsibility of the one taking care of someone large on his brain.

The door was there, right in front. Nothing was wrong to it, just a simple white door. Nothing was wrong, but why couldn't they open it? They tried twisting it so many times, but the door wouldn't budge. With no alternative left, they banged on it, hoping someone, anyone, would hear them.

Someone did.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't." The tears came back, pouring without a stop. Everything hurt, no light appeared on their dark long tunnel. They kept running, hoping that someone would save them, that light would finally appear. Nothing.

_What's the point? Do I just give up? Let's him kill me?_

It hurt Kai. The sight of the person he loved crying breaks his heart. The older made sure that he felt happy, that everything was going perfect. He took care of him, even when he also felt horrible that day. Yeonjun made sure that Huening Kai was the happiest, just like he deserved.

It was his turn to take care of the other.

_I miss you. Soobin, please come back._

"We have two doors left, the kitchen and the basement. I'll go downstairs and try to open it. Can you please try to open the one on the kitchen." It wasn't a question. The sound of his voice didn't make it sound like one, it was more like a statement. He needs to go, away from the danger, and he wasn't receiving a no.

It took long for the words to deliver, his mind filled with other things that these words didn't fit. They somehow made it in, finding a secret pathway that no one knew existed. It echoed all over his head, over and over, trying to send the message that this is important. It worked, his head directed fast towards the young boy.

"Wait, Kai. That's too dangerous. Let me go with you." He didn't scream, couldn't. Not when someone was looking for them, his friend possessed by an evil spirit and making him find and kill them. All because of a devil. Those words seem so unreal, but it was all true. This is reality, and he can't do anything but accept it.

_It was all the demon's fault, right? Yeah, it was all because of him. It wasn't my fault._

Someone needs to take the fault. Someone has to be responsible for all of this. Who is that someone? Obviously the demon, right? The humans are the victims, they aren't the ones responsible for all that mess.

No.

Humans are weak. Nothing can and will change that. They couldn't accept it, didn't even want to. Their fear prevents it. Placing the blame on someone else occurs often, so why wouldn't it work here? It makes their guilt slightly disappear, but it was still there. Always will be there. It will never leave, haunting them down until they die. 

_If it was his fault, then why do I feel empty? It hurts so much._

Weak, and **stupid**.

"Junnie, let me do something for once. Can you check the door in the kitchen?" It was too late for his response, the latter running towards the basement's stairs. He bit his lips, debating whether to follow him or not. Both sides were trying to bring the other down, but he wasn't listening. He was interrupted, an image of a smiling Soobin taking the whole space. He wasn't able to think this through. 

He didn't follow Huening Kai.

_Soobin._

Instead, he found himself touching his dry tears. A bright, pretty smile on his face, remembering his love. 

_Anything for him._

He headed to the kitchen, towards the destination of his choice. The door wasn't where he was heading.

_You aren't getting this win. It's over._

He ignored everything, even his friend's screams.

Only waiting for _him_.

Kai carefully ran down the stairs, trying to prevent himself from slipping and falling down. It was dark, the only source of light available down the stairs. Turning on the light was the first thing he did the moment he hit the floor, his vision slightly hurting from the sudden change. He didn't worry about that, it wasn't important. 

The basement was big, there was nothing but useless things. The atmosphere scared him, shivers running down his spine. He tried to forget it, distracting his mind with more positive things. He walked to the ugly brown door, but he stopped.

A single chair stood in the middle. He was one of the people that were afraid of the basement, only coming down if he was forced to. Even when he never came down, he knew that the chair wasn't supposed to be there. The lonely chair didn't look like it contained anything weird, just an ordinary chair.

_Why do I feel like something is wrong?_

He tried to ignore it, heading towards the basement's door. One step. Two steps. He was getting closer. Three steps. Four steps. More closer. Five steps. The door stood in front of him, and he quickly placed his hand if the knob. He twisted it, immediately finding out that it didn't want to open. He turned around, and he couldn't do anything.

Black covered his vision.

There stood Soobin, a smirk on _his_ red, bloody lips. The hammer laid on _his_ hand, the grip strong enough _his_ veins came out. _His_ red hideous eyes displayed how amused _he_ was feeling from looking at the poor boy that stayed still on the floor, knocked out from the blow. It was a hard impact, blacking out Kai's vision. It would last for a few minutes, but it was enough for _his_ lovely plan. _He_ dragged the body towards the lonely chair.

Kai woke up, blinking to bring his vision back. He tried to move his hand but found out that he couldn't. He felt the tight rope digging down his skin, sinking far enough to make a red mark around his hands. It was an uncomfortable position, his hand behind the chair, which burned from the tightness of the rope. He couldn't move his feet, the ropes obvious enough on his skin.

Soobin was faced right in front of him, not speaking any word. _His_ eyes and smirk spoke to him, and Kai didn't like it at all. He started trembling, his body knew something wrong was going to happen. He watched as Soobin took a step to grab a bottle, and it hit him.

Gasoline.

Tears rained down the moment he saw that, trashing to free himself from the ropes. It was too tight, the only thing doing was cutting the skin, blood slowly pouring down. He wanted to scream for help, but no sound came out.

Soobin dropped the liquid on him, making sure to hit every part of the body. He didn't stop moving, it was the only thing he could do. The tears didn't stop, his body shaking even harder the moment he saw Soobin pouring gasoline into the floor. _He_ threw the empty bottle away, _his_ ugly eyes staring at him.

 _He_ brought out a box of matches, slowly grabbing one. _He_ was taunting him, telling him to enjoy his last breath. The match was on, and he knew it was over. The tears stopped, finding no point to cry. The match was dropped, slowly falling down. It hit the ground, the gasoline instantly doing its job. The fire was born, its only purpose was to follow where the gasoline was leading. It did.

The room was filled with bloody screams, the fire crawling all over his skin. Each touch brought him deadly pain, and he couldn't do anything but scream. He tried to free himself, his skin turning black as seconds passed. He couldn't breathe. The toxic smoke filled his lung, damaging it. His eyes burned, everything did. He didn't last long before he took his last, desperate, breath.

No one came to save him.

_Three down, one more to go._

𝗦𝗼 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗹.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝘆, 𝗦𝗼𝗼𝗯𝗶𝗻?

_Kill me. Please kill me._

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗶𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿, 𝗦𝗼𝗼𝗯𝗶𝗻. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲.

| 丂卄ㄖ|ㄥᗪ几'ㄒ 乃乇 卂ㄥ|ᐯ乇.

Yeonjun heard those steps behind him. He was waiting for _him_ , waiting for everything to be over. He was secretly smiling at himself, tightly gripping what he was holding. It will finally be over. He turned around, facing Soobin, anger taking over his body.

"You were waiting for me, weren't you? You wanted to enjoy killing me, all while Soobin sees it all. I won't let you have that satisfaction." He glared at the body of his lover. The person he fell in love with, the one that took over his heart. He'll miss him, so much. He had to do it, all for Soobin.

"I'm not letting you win. It's all over." He pointed the sharp knife towards Soobin. No one moved. That is until Yeonjun pointed the knife towards his body, the demon screamed at Soobin to remove and take the knife. Even with all of _his_ power, the grayish blue-haired boy didn't move.

"Because you won't be the one to kill me."

The knife pierced into his skin, right in his heart. The glare and smile still remained, the last thing he would do. He dropped on his knees, too weak to hold him up. The knife hit the main part of someone’s body, the reason they are alive. He took his last intake of air, before everything stopped operating. The heart stopped beating. 

_Four down, zero more to go._

_He_ was forced out of the body, far away from them. _He_ was pissed, the original plan ruined. All because of Soobin. _He_ couldn't control him in the end. No one was capable of doing that, Soobin being the first to disobey the demon's orders. 

Soobin's beautiful eyes came back, the devil no longer possessing him. He stared at the body, who was no longer moving at all. He couldn't move, fear printed on his eyes.

The game has ended. The seeker won.

 _He_ found Beomgyu. His headless body remained.

 _He_ found Taehyun. His smashed head remained.

 _He_ found Huening Kai. His burnt body remained.

 _He_ found Yeonjun. His motionless body remained.

_The nightmare is finally over._

Soobin let out a painful scream.

His unharmed, painted with blood, body remained.

  
Soobin laid on the corner, hugged his knees to make himself small. He tried to hide from everyone. He didn't speak, didn't eat, didn't do anything. He only stared at the wall. His once lovely eyes had no emotion on them. They were gray, no point in covering it. 

Some people came to see if he was okay. Many others only came to ask him what happened. Everyone heard the news, how he murdered four people, his own friends. They couldn't make him speak, no one couldn't. They would immediately leave when they realized that he won't say anything.

It's been two weeks when the nightmare occurred. Many people were screaming that he should be put in jail for murder, but they didn't. The reason? Depression. A person like him isn't suitable for jail, they said he would suffer more. Instead, they would take him to an asylum, where they could take care of him.

It's been two weeks, and still no action. Two weeks of Soobin staring at the wall, doing absolutely nothing. Everyone was scared of him, that they would get killed by him. Some people tried to talk to him, to make him eat anything, but he didn't bulge. 

"Tomorrow is the day, Soobin. Tomorrow in the morning, we'll take you somewhere that will take care of you better."

No response. She expected that, a forced smile coming over her face. She was sent to deliver the message, which she did. It was her time to leave. She stood up and left, not bothering to look behind her.

It was night. Soobin nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in his usual place, he finally moved to another location. It was the only day he could do it, using his last strength.

He slowly walked towards his car, his legs not used to standing up. He managed to get in and start the car. It was difficult to see, the dark sky taking over his vision. The light of his car fought the darkness, making sure that Soobin had at least something that could make him see the road. He drove for a long time, and it took some time for him to reach his destination.

A cliff.

He got off the car, softly closing the car. He walked and walked, trying to reach the top of the cliff. It was a long trip, but he finally got there. He was on top, could feel the fresh air hitting his face.

He finally felt peace. The air taking away some of the guilt on his heart, but it wasn't enough. He looked below him, saw how sharp the rocks were. They were good enough to do the job, a smile coming on his face. It was finally over. He closed his eye, trying to feel how nice the air was in his face.

He felt his body become less heavy. The smile never left his face, he can finally be in peace. He felt himself falling down, getting closer and closer to the rocks.

He crashed down. The guilt finally leaving. There laid his body, the soft smile never leaving its place. **_"_**

"Ah, that was so scary!" The blonde girl shriek, while her other friends laugh at her. She is easy to scare, they found out on the first night they hang out together. She's wrapping her blanket tightly, looking like a human burrito.

"You are such a scary cat. That story isn't even real." In came the older brownish girl in their group, who doesn't even believe in these types of stories but still listens to them. The blonde girl let out her tongue, annoyed about her teasing.

"Who knows, maybe it is? You never know."

"Don't tell me you actually believe it? How? The devil and all of the scary things don't even exist." The girl that told the story rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the older. She may be right, but also wrong. The world is a big place, there are bound to be things they haven't seen.

"Okay, let's try not to argue here. We can all have different opinions. Now that the story is over, we all need to sleep." The second oldest said, trying to prevent any argument. She would usually act like the oldest, seeing as the actual one acts younger than she should. She doesn't mind, as long as they don't cause her a headache, she is fine.

"Fine." The two finally said, still glaring at one another. The burrito girl stood up to turn off the light, carefully walking to not fall all the amount of things they have in the room. They always make sure to have the light one while having these scary stories time. She was close to it before something else happen.

The lights turn off by itself, and a gust of wind came out of nowhere. The made sure to close the balcony, but the four girls still turned around to check. It wasn't closed. They looked at one another, scared to close it. The burrito girl look at the three girls, who sigh and stood up. They all went together to close it, but something caught their attention.

Five boys were outside their house. It wasn't unusual, just five boys. They were talking to one another, a sad look on the grayish blue-haired boy. The blonde hug him, a smile on his face. The red-haired was holding hands with a blacked hair boy. They were rubbing his shoulder, just like one would while telling them everything is fine. A long tall black-haired boy had a bright smile on his face. Everyone is smiling.

The girls closed their eyes, and the boy disappeared. They looked at one another, wondering where the five boys went. Nothing was unusual about them, but why do they feel like something is different about them? They quickly disappeared, how?

"Did you guys see that?"

"We must have imagined it. Let's go to sleep." The older said, trying to not believe what happened was real. It didn't have any explanation. They must have imagined it.

They closed the balcony, making sure it's locked. Then they all went to their space, falling asleep the moment they closed their eyes. It was a peaceful night, the bloody moon appearing once again.

It was morning, everyone waking up to collect their stuff. The older turned on the tv, wanting some noise on the background. The news came up, but what caught her off guard was what they were showing.

"Hey, you have to see this!" The other three turn around to see what the older was pointing, their eyes wide when they saw it. It was the five boys, with the same hair colors. The same boys that they saw outside their house.

 _"Five boys were seen on the bottom of the cliff, which is closed for the public. The security responsibility of that area saw them last night, but when he went to check again, they were gone. He claims that the four boys were carrying a grayish blue-haired boy. They all had a smile on their faces when they carried the unconscious boy."_

"What? Those are the same boy we saw outside our house." The burrito girl said, speechless at what she is hearing. No one could believe it.

_"The cliff is said to be haunted by the person who committed suicide because he killed four of his friends. No one knows if that is true, but many say that they saw creepy stuff in the past. That is why the cliff is closed for the public."_

_"That isn't the only thing. Someone else claimed that they saw them outside a house before they disappeared. He managed to take a picture before they disappeared."_

The TV showed a picture, and it was the same boys they saw last night. It was blurry, but they could all tell what the picture contained. They were in front of a house, all wearing a bright smile. What they couldn't believe was that it was the same house they were currently in.

_"People claim that the house shown is the same house that the event happened. No one is sure if that is true or false. Now onto the next thing scheduled. Pandas."_

They didn't hear what the reported said next, their minds too occupied either the new information. They all stared at one another. Then, a gust a wind came, sending a shiver down the girls' spine. They all heard it. The soft whisper that didn't come from any of them.

_"I no longer want this house. You guys can keep it."_

The girls didn't know how to react.

_Is the story real? All of it?_

No one knows. No one will ever know. No one could verify if the story even happened, or if it happened exactly like the girl told it. It may be different or the same. No one is able to get the answer.

The story is old. As time pass, things change. People change how they tell a story, just to adapt it to their generation. No one will ever find out what exactly happened that day.

_The five boys disappeared, all while being together. They finally found their last piece, the person that connects them. They can finally form the puzzle._

No one, but these five boys.

𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴?

_The five boys are lost._

_Where are they? No one knows. Not even them._

_They are gone._

_Away, even from one another._


End file.
